


Alright, I'll leave you alone

by dancingVoid



Series: 5 Word Prompts [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 5 Word Prompt, Blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingVoid/pseuds/dancingVoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat gets wounded in a training fight and refuses to let Dave help him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alright, I'll leave you alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second of a series of drabbles, that I'm posting every other day. Each one is based off of a randomly chosen five word phrase from a list that I found.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> And if you have any phrases you'd like to see me do, let me know and I'll add them to the list :)

“Alright, I'll leave you alone.”

Dave backed away from the growling troll, raising his hands into the air.  
“Seriously dude, I just wanted to help.”  
“It's none of your fucking business Strider.” Karkat had his hands pressed over his thigh. “Get out of here.”  
“I think it is my business when my alien bro gashes his leg open during a friendly spar and refuses to let me help. I've had my share of sword injuries, I know what to do, just let me touch you.”  
“I thought I heard you say you would fucking leave me alone, or was that my thinkpan screwing with me like everything else!” Karkat curled closer around his leg, shielding it from view. “Out, Strider!”  
“Chill Karkat. What are you so afraid of?”  
Karkat hesitated for a second. “I'm not afraid of anything fuck off!”  
Dave wasn't paying attention anymore however, he was staring at the floor around Karkat.   
“That's a lot of blood. You're definitely not OK.”  
Karkat started, wide-eyed. “Don't breathe a fucking word of this to anyone or I swear I will shove that stupid cape of yours so far down-” Dave covered his mouth.   
“KitKat calm down. Was this all about your troll blood thing? You should know I don't give a flying fuck about that. Or a walking fuck. I don't give any fucks. Now will you let me help you already?”  
“Fine, I guess. But you still can't tell anybody and I don't want to see another shitty sword ever again.”  
“No can do bro. Those swords are my chosen weapon, it's not their fault you couldn't use them properly.” Dave gently removed Karkat's hands from his leg, examining the wound. “Can you walk? Let's get you washed up.”


End file.
